Dia Milikku
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: Ash dan Kana memperebutkan Lilian! Akankah salah satu dari mereka mendapatkan hati Lilian? Atau ada sosok lain yang akan mendapatkan Lilian? Songfic dengan lagu "Dia Milikku" oleh Yovie and Nuno!


**Hola Amigo! LegendarypkmnNyunyu is baaaack!**

**Yosh, Nyu kembali dengan songfic Harvest Moon ToTT yang baru!**

**Kali ini memakai lagu "Dia Milikku" oleh Yovie and Nuno!**

**Pairing untuk kali ini adalah...**

**Cinta segitiga (biru) Ash x Lilian x Kana! Dan tentu saja dengan Lilian x Cam!**

**Sebenarnya ingin memakai Ash x Lilian x Cam, tapi karena Nyu mau pakai Lilian x Cam jadilah Ash bertarung dengan Kana! Maap bagi readers yang kecewa!**

**Disclaimer man! Harvest Moon Tale of Two Towns is not mine, yo! No siree!**

**Artinye... Harvest Moon bukan punya aye! Punya Natsume! Ato punya Marvelous Entertaiment! Ato punya siapa aja, selain saya!**

**_Italic: lirik lagu_**

**Yosh, mari kita mulai!**

* * *

Semuanya berubah sejak kedatangan Lilian di kota kecil Bluebell. Sebelum kedatangan Lilian, kota Bluebell dan desa Konohana tak pernah akur yang dikarenakan sebuah masalah sepele. Tetapi, karena kegigihan Lilian dalam memperbaiki hubungan Bluebell dan Konohana, kota bernuansa Eropa itu berbaikan dengan desa bernuansa Asia dan semuanya berlangsung dengan baik. Terowongan penghubung antara desa dan kota itu kembali terbuka atas kerja keras Lilian dan dibantu oleh Eileen, tukang bangunan dari Bluebell.

Semua penduduk Konohana dan Bluebell merayakan hari yang bersejarah ini di kota Bluebell. Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan akrab, seakan mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Mayor Ina dan Mayor Rutger membahas soal penukaran kelebihan masing-masing kota. Gombe sedang berbicara dengan Jessica tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ia banggakan. Sekarang, mari kita lihat ke Howard Cafe, tempat dimana para pemuda dan pemudi dari Bluebell dan Konohana sedang berkumpul untuk...

"Ayo kita KAROKE!"

Teriakan antusias Georgia menggelegar di kafe, membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

"Shhhh! Jangan keras-keras, Georgia!", kata Lilian sambil menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Boleh juga! Ayo kita karoke teman-teman! Laney, nyalakan televisinya! Lalu masukkan CD itu ke DVD player-nya!", kata Reina yang setuju dengan Georgia.

"Laney, jangan lupa mikrofonnya! Dua!",seru Nori.

Televisi pun menyala dan CD karoke dimasukkan. Menu lagu tampil di layar televisi, menunggu untuk dipilih. Semua kursi dan meja di geser ke belakang, menyisakan bagian depan dekat meja kasir untuk menjadi panggung. Georgia maju ke depan dengan mikrofon di tangannya.

"Karena Lilian yang membuat semua ini terjadi,", kata Georgia sambil menunjuk ke arah Lilian, "Lilian mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi penyanyi pertama kita! Ayo maju Lilian!"

Lilian lalu maju ke depan, diiringi dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton dan suit-an dari Kana dan Ash yang tadi duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri Lilian.

"Aku pilih lagu 'Bunda' oleh Melly Goeslaw. Lagu ini ku dedikasikan pada ibu-ku, Chelsea, yang berada di suatu tempat yang jauh dan bahagia bersama ayah... "

'Semoga mama dan papa bangga padaku...', batin Lilian.

Musik pun dimulai dan suara malaikat Lilian melantunkan lagu itu dengan indahnya.

Semua penonton dibuatnya takjub. Laney dan Nori menangis, karena teringat dengan ibu-nya masing-masing. Mikhail lalu mengiringi suara Lilian dengan biolanya. Suasana benar-benar terasa mengharukan.

"Suara Lilian... benar-benar indah...", kata Kana sambil menonton Lilian yang sedang menyanyi.

"Ya, bagai suara malaikat dari surga... Dan ingatlah, bahwa ia milikku, Kana.", kata Ash dengan percaya diri.

"Jangan asal ngomong kamu. Lilian itu milikku. Dia menyukaiku dan aku akan mendapatkannya sebelum kamu.", ketus Kana.

"Oh ya? Lihat ya, Lilian dan aku sudah berteman sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Dia pasti akan memilihku.", balas Ash dengan kesal.

"Hmph, lihat saja nanti. Dia akan menjadi milikku.", geram Kana.

Tak diketahui oleh dua pemuda ini bahwa Cam menatap mereka berdua dari tempat duduknya, di pojok dekat dengan pintu keluar.

Lagu telah selesai, disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari penontonnya. Georgia mengambil mikrofon dari tangan Lilian.

"Ya, terima kasih Lilian atas suara emas-mu! Selanjutnya..."

Ash lalu berdiri tiba-tiba dan melangkah ke depan, menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum kepada Lilian. Lilian pun membalas senyumnya.

"Selanjutnya aku yang menyanyi, Georgia.", katanya sambil tersenyum licik ke arah Kana, yang dibalas dengan _death-glare_ dari Kana.

"Yeah! Ash akan menjadi penyanyi kedua kita! Silahkan pilih lagunya, Ash!", kata Georgia bersemangat.

Ash mulai memilih-milih lagu untuk dia nyanyikan. "Aku pilih 'Dia Milikku' oleh Yovie and Nuno."

Lagu diputar dan mulailah Ash bernyanyi,

"_Semula ku tak tahu  
engkau juga kan ingin memilikinya  
bukankah ku lebih dulu  
bila engkau temanku  
sebaiknya tak mengganggu"_

"_dia untukku, bukan untukmu," _Ash menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk menunjukkan 'untukku'

"_dia milikku, bukan milikmu  
pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu  
biarkan aku mendekatinya_

_kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya  
karena dia berikan aku pertanda cinta  
janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi, oooh_

_dia untuk aku"_

Sebelum Ash bernyanyi lirik selanjutnya, Kana menerobos ke panggung lalu merampas mikrofon yang di pegang oleh Laney. Lalu, tak diduga Kana pun menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya.

"_bukankah belum pasti  
kamu juga kan jadi dengan dirinya  
dia yang menentukan  
apa yang 'kan terjadi  
tak usah mengaturku_"

Ash dan Kana menyanyikan bagian reffren bersama-sama,

"_dia untukku, bukan untukmu  
dia milikku, bukan milikmu  
lihatlah nanti, lihatlah saja  
biarkan aku mendekatinya_

_kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya  
karena dia berikan aku pertanda juga  
janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi, oooh_

_kusarankan engkau mundur saja, ooo_

_dia untukku, bukan untukmu _

_dia milikku, bukan milikmu  
pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu  
biarkan aku mendekatinya_

_kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya  
karena dia berikan aku pertanda cinta  
janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi, oooh_

_dia untukku, bukan untukmu  
dia milikku, bukan milikmu  
lihatlah nanti, lihatlah saja  
biarkan aku mendekatinya_

_kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya  
karena dia berikan aku pertanda juga  
janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi, oooh"_

Sementara Ash dan Kana bernyanyi sengit, Cam yang dari tadi hanya diam, mendekati Lilian.

"Lilian...", panggil Cam dengan suara pelan sambil menepuk pundak Lilian.

Lilian menoleh pada Cam dan tersenyum, "Ada apa Cam?"

Melihat senyum manis Lilian, wajah Cam bersemu merah dan telapak tangannnya mulai berkeringat, "U-um... Mau temani aku di luar se-sebentar? A-ada yang mau aku bicarakan..."

"Boleh saja. Aku juga mau cari udara segar.", jawab Lilian sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

~Diluar Howard Cafe~

"Aaahh, udaranya segar!"

"I-iya..."

Cam dan Lilian berhasil keluar dari kafe. Malam itu bintang bertaburan dan bulan bersinar terang.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kamu bicarakan, Cam?", tanya Lilian sambil berhadapan dengan Cam.

"Ah, a-aku..."

Cam mengumpulkan keberanian di dalam dirinya lalu...

"Aku menyukaimu Lilian! Ja-jadilah pacarku!", kata Cam sambil memejamkan matanya.

Mata Lilian terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka Cam 'menembak'-nya. Wajah Lilian merah padam. Diam-diam, dia memiliki perasaan spesial pada florist pendiam ini. Jadi, apakah jawaban Lilian?

"Se-sebenarmya... A-aku juga sudah lama me-menyukaimu, Cam. Terima kasih karena kamu sudah berani mengatakannya duluan.", kata Lilian sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa basa-basi, Cam langsung memeluk Lilian. Lilian juga membalas pelukannya.

"Ayo, sekarang kita masuk lagi.", ajak Lilian sambil menggengam tangan Cam.

Cam menjawab dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah Lilian lihat.

Mereka kembali kedalam kafe, disambut oleh Laney dan Georgia yang diam-diam telah melihat semua kejadian itu dari dalam kafe.

"Selamat ya! Kalian berdua! Kita menunggu bunyi lonceng gereja, lho!",kata mereka. Tentu hal ini membuat wajah Cam dan Lilian merah padam.

Ash dan Kana yang mendengar ribut-ribut itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Pemandangan Cam dan Lilian berpegangan tangan membuat _mood _mereka jatuh. Sampailah mereka di akhir lagu.

"_dia untuk aku  
bukan, dia untuk aku_"

* * *

**Hore! Selesai!**

**Yosh, bagi yang merasa kurang ngerti, Nyu jelasin dikit.**

**JADI, waktu Ash dan Kana lagi nyanyi2, Cam dan Lilian pergi keluar sebentar, lalu masuk lagi udah jadi couple! Begitulah!**

**Maapkan author kalo ceritanya gaje bin aneh dengan typo dan OOC dan alur yang lumayan cepet buat di pakai arung jeram.**

**Makanya, RIPYU!**

**Kasih tau Nyu apakah fic ini gaje, aneh, banyak typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, ato apalah yang ada di otak readers.**

**RIPYU! RIPYU! RIPYU!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
